Insert Gigantic Autonomous Robots Here
by gdouglas56
Summary: An ACMSES fic. A captured Wanderer caused Doug and Ingrid to make a decision......which has the higher priority, the Society or the Wanderer?


**Insert Gigantic Autonomous Robots Here**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers (movies) or the ACMSES but only my characters.**

**A/N: The second last story before Doug retires; with a very interesting twist. This happens after "Insert Ominous Experimentation Here"**

* * *

Alarms started blaring on the PCMSPS ship. Words like "Intruder alert", "spy" and "is in the base" filled the atmosphere. A girl in a pink nurse dress was running on the catwalk. She was about average height for a girl, had dark, long hair with parts of the fringe covering her right eye and a hair band holding it into a ponytail. Her expressions showed fear, but she remained steadfast. Footsteps behind her started getting louder. She ran through a doorway and dropped a grenade. Suddenly after that, an explosion and sounds of soldiers wailing in agony reached her ears. She continued running. Then, Uber-Stu appeared before her.

"You won't get awa........," before he could finish, she leaped and caught his head between her legs.

** CRACK!**

With an extremely quick twist, she broke his neck, and he fell down like a dummy. She rolled on the catwalk and continued running.

Suddenly, a rock flew towards her from the side. She deployed her ray shield, but the impact force pushed her over the catwalk. She quickly grabbed hold of the railings, swung herself at bars and hanging chains like a gymnast would. She landed in the middle of the cargo bay, and the soldiers surrounded her immediately. She slowly got up, looked around her and dropped a laughing gas grenade.

The smoke immediately engulfed the soldiers, sending them into a hysterical laughter as she ran off to the edge of the cargo bay with a cylindrical object in her mouth. She spat it out as she cleared away from the smoke, and was about to reach the exit door when she felt something hit her back. She fell down, and tried to crawl, but she couldn't move her body. Her vision started to blur, and the last thing she could make up was Aryan and Deraj looking down on her and the words "Wanderer", "won't let this go unanswered" and "trap".

* * *

Insert Society Theme Song Here

* * *

"Wanderers, listen up. We have a situation here. We've got a distress signal from our spy, Lydia Hei, and most likely captured by the PCMSPS," said the Author on the cell phone on loudspeaker. Ingrid and Doug were in the hangar.

"Who's Lydia?" asked Ingrid.

"That's Vespin's cousin. You haven't met her yet, but you will soon," replied the Author.

"Can we trace her location?" asked Ingrid.

"In fact, the signal traced her to the Transformers fandom. Movie-verse," replied the Author.

"Think it could be a trap?" asked Doug. There was a pause.

"It is, but it's worth the risk. No Wanderer gets left behind," said the Author.

"Agreed," replied both of them.

"Good. You go up ahead. I'll be sending Terry, Ivan, Rina, Maddie and Vespin will be there as soon as you get there," said the Author.

"We're Oscar Mike, out," replied Doug before closing the phone.

"Doug, what's Oscar Mike?" asked Ingrid.

"It means 'on the move', Ingrid. Come on, let's suit up," said Doug as they both headed for the armoury. Doug opened the vault and headed for the weapons rack. Each of them took a ray shield bracelet, an assault rifle, a sniper rifle, a GPS locator, a pistol and a tactical knife. They got out of the armoury and headed for a plothole when Lily came in.

"Doug, Ingrid. What are you doing?" asked Lily.

"We're going off to the Transformers fandom," replied Doug bluntly.

"The last time I checked, there were no disturbances in the fandom. Why do you need to go there?"

"Don't need to know. Wanderer business," replied Doug. Both the Wanderers were about to enter the plothole when Lily blocked their way.

"Woah, not so fast. As Society members, you still need to follow protocols. Go to Michael and explain," said Lily. Doug got annoyed and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Does this smell like chloroform?" asked Doug immediately. Lily sniffed it.

"Yeeeeeeee................," Lily was immediately knocked out and Doug managed to catch her before she landed on the hard floor. He put her on a chair and they both entered the plothole.

* * *

"Are all teams ready?" announced the Author on the PA system. He was standing on the observation deck with scientists. The scientists were fiddling with the controls to a portal generator, which was located on the floor. At the floor, the Wanderers were gathered together with military equipment, vehicles and Dark Guardian personnel. The Wanderers gave thumbs up in response to the Author's question.

"Stand by for portal activation," announced the Author.  
"Increasing flux capacitors to 100%," said a scientist.

"Increasing direct current to 95%," said another scientist. At the floor, the portal cannon was charging with a humming sound above the Wanderers' heads. Suddenly, the portal cannon stopped humming, and the base started to power down. Lights went off.

"What happened?" asked Vespin. The Wanderers were confused as the lights came back on together with alarms blaring.

"Infiltration alert! Main generators down, backup generators are now online," announced the PA system. Up in the observation deck, the Author was instructing a scientist to switch on the emergency broadcast feed. A soldier appeared on the screen.

"Give me answers, soldier," stated Author.

"An infiltrator sabotaged the fusion generator by overloading it. We're pursuing him now," replied the soldier. Then a news feed of the saboteur running away from authority popped up on the left corner of the screen.

"Any casualties so far?" asked the Author.

"Just an engineer, sir," replied the soldier. The Author pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he turned to one of the scientists.

"Can the backup generator run the system?" asked the Author.

"If we can risk instability," replied the scientist. The Author sighed and turned to the microphone.

"Wanderers, the police are in pursuit of a saboteur. Get him alive!" announced the Author. The Wanderers complied and left with their respective Dark Guardian teams. The Author then turned to the screen.

"Assemble a team of engineers. I want that generator running within an hour," said the Author. The soldier nodded his head and the windows closed, revealing the Wanderers' logo. The Author then talked to one of his bodyguards.

"Get me a chopper in the air, pronto."

* * *

Doug and Ingrid appeared on the cliff face outside the Hoover Dam, where the Allspark was hidden. Doug took out his binoculars and looked out. There were several PCMSPS soldiers patrolling the outer walls, and some obvious vehicles parked just within the Hoover Dam area. Doug reached for his radio.

"Spysat, this is Doug. Do you read me?" asked Doug.

"Loud and clear, Doug. This is Cheryl on the line," replied the voice.

"Are the others ready?" asked Doug.

"No, Doug. There has been a sabotage. We need an hour to get the generators up and running," said Cheryl.

"That's time we don't have, Cheryl. I'm going in first," replied Doug.

"Copy that. Take care," said Cheryl.

"Silencers, Ingrid. We're going in first," said Doug. Ingrid nodded and fixed silencers to her assault rifle and sniper rifle. The both of them took an nail and knocked it close to the edge of the cliff. Then they both tied ropes around the nails and hooked themselves on to it. Then they laid low and looked down their sniper rifle scopes.

"I'll take the two on the road deck, you take the four on the forward intake towers," said Doug. They both zeroed in on their targets.

"On three. One, two, three," said Doug before pulling the trigger. The six unfortunate PCMSPS soldiers were taken out immediately.

"Come on, let's go before they notice," said Doug as they both scaled down behind the shadow of the cliff face, then slid down a small hill to the road deck. They then rushed to one of the vents, opened it, and got down into it.

* * *

The saboteur was running away from drones of helicopters and wails of the police sirens. He got out of the alley and saw a person entering a car. He pulled the person away and got into the car, stealing it and driving away. He tried to drive to the highways, but the squad cars were already blocking the entrance ramps. He turned the vehicle around and tried to turn to the corners but they were blocked by squad cars too. He proceeded straight and looked at the intersections, but the sides have been blocked by the police. Then at the front, a helicopter hovered just above the road and a Dark Guardian fired bullets at the car. The car swerved to avoid the bullets and crashed at a corner shop. More helicopters hovered down to street level and the Wanderers came out and rushed to the crashed car. The Author walked from the opposite direction and to the car. Terry and Ivan pulled the saboteur out of the car and restrain him. Ivan then stuck his fingers into the saboteur's mouth and pulled a cyanide pill out. The Author crouched and looked eye to eye with the saboteur.

"Get him to interrogation. I want whatever is in his head," said the Author. Terry and Ivan handed him to a soldier and he brought the saboteur to an awaiting chopper. The helicopter took off and was about to fly off when a missile came out of nowhere and hit the helicopter.

**BOOM!**

The helicopter burst into bits and pieces and the pieces were falling onto the streets.

"What the hell!" exclaimed one of the soldiers as they shielded their eyes from the blast. The Author gave a simple wave motion and the pieces slowed down and landed on the ground without causing collateral damage. Everyone else stared at the wreckage, shocked. The Author cursed under his breath.

* * *

A plothole opened and Eolhc came out, lugging a Javelin missile launcher. Deraj turned and asked Eolhc.

"What happened to Commander Stu?" asked Deraj.

"He has outlived his usefulness," replied Eolhc simply.

* * *

Doug looked on his GPS locator to check his location. Ingrid was quietly observing the generator floor which was teeming with soldiers. Lots of red shirts.

"If I'm right, the security room is through this vent," muttered Doug before pulling out a screwdriver. He unscrewed the screws holding the vent grills and slowly pulled it out of the way.

"Ingrid, you go on ahead. I'll watch your back," whispered Doug. Ingrid wasn't paying attention as she continued watching the floor.

"INGRID!" Doug whispered louder, grabbing her attention. Ingrid quickly turned her attention to Doug.

"You go first," said Doug. Ingrid complied and climbed into the vent. Doug followed after, putting the grill back into place. They crawled on to the end of the vent, which was the on top of the security room. Ingrid pulled out her fibre optics camera and dropped it through the vents to observe the security room.

"Two guards," said Ingrid.

"Use a flashbang. Careful not to break the glass," said Doug. Ingrid took out a flashbang grenade, pulled the pin, kicked the vent open and dropped the grenade. The grenade went off with a poof, blinding the guards in the room as she dropped down, gunning them down.

"All clear," said Ingrid. Doug dropped down and head for the security controls.

"Let's get to work, shall we?" said Doug, plugging in his USB device into the console.

* * *

A giant plothole opened and out came two infantry fighting vehicles and three rail-gun tanks. One of the IFVs opened its back hood, allowing the Dark Guardians to come out with anti-vehicle weapons. They then got on top of the IFVs and tanks, and the vehicles drove off to the Hoover Dam.

Upon reaching the dam, they spotted the same peculiar vehicles near the dam, facing towards them.

"Get ready," said Terry as he came out from the other IFV. The vehicles transformed into the Decepticons, which some of them grouped together to form an even bigger transformer.

"Wait a minute, the Constructicons are supposed to be in this movie," remarked Terry as the Decepticons started to charge towards the Wanderers.

"It's about time to get me started," commented Terry as he stretched his fingers. Then he clapped his hands together and touched the solid ground, creating glass structures to impede the Decepticons.

* * *

"Okay, I've got her. Sector 3," said Ingrid. Doug quickly headed to Ingrid's monitor. He saw the Wanderer hooked up on torturous medical equipment.

"Oh god," gasped Doug.

"What?" asked Ingrid.

"She's on torture equipment. Vespin's not gonna like this......," replied Doug.

"Come on, they just made one hell of a pissed off halfling," replied Doug. They both left the security room and headed to Sector 3.

* * *

"Get me footage of the fandom, NOW!" exclaimed Michael as he walked into the observation office with a very dizzy Lily. Valerie ran her fingers across the keyboard and the footage of the fandom where Doug and Ingrid went came on. It showed the Wanderers taking on the Decepticons pretty well, but they're going to need more to get through them. Then another footage of Doug and Ingrid going into Sector 3. He could see PCMSPS soldiers watching their every move from the shadows.

"Get a team ready. They're walking into an obvious trap," said Michael as he walked out of the room. Valerie immediately reached for the microphone to announce an emergency briefing.

* * *

Only a few soldiers were visible in the sector, and Doug just steam rolled over them in fury. Then Doug stuck a plastic explosive on the steel door to the hangar where Lydia was located.

**BOOM!**

The doors came down with a thump and Doug and Ingrid went through the doorway. Lydia was strapped on a chair with duct tape in the middle of the hangar. There were tubes flowing liquid down into her bloodstream. She looked horrible; her hair messy, black rings around her eyes, bruises on her wrists. Doug and Ingrid raced towards her to check her up.

"Lydia! Lydia!" called Doug as he tried to make her conscious. Ingrid quickly pulled out the needles and closed the wounds. Doug touched her neck to feel her pulse. The pulse was very weak and her eyelids were halfway open. Ingrid immediately radioed in for medical support.

"You and the Author had to get into my affairs. Now one of your own have to suffer from the consequences," said Aryan as he immediately appeared behind Doug and Ingrid. Doug quickly drew out his knife and it transformed into a sword. He swung it at Aryan, but a solid wall appeared between Aryan and Doug. The sword, instead breaking like normal ones, sliced through the wall like a hot knife through butter. The top part of the wall slid off the bottom part, which made Aryan jump a few feet away.

"That's my sword. Do you mind if I have it back?" Aryan said coolly. Doug just charged and tried to deliver a strike at Aryan, but Aryan formed a sword out from thin air and blocked it. The air that dissipated from the swing was enough to cause clothes to flutter. Aryan, without effort, pushed Doug away with his sword. Ingrid was slowly pulling the comatose Lydia away from the open when Eolhc appeared from the back and held a dagger to her throat.

"Not so fast, newbie," said Eolhc. Ingrid stopped immediately and stood still.

* * *

The Wanderers were having a hard time dealing with the Decepticons and imported Fallens from the second movie when a plothole appeared and Michael and his team of Agents came out of it.

"Looks like you need a little help," said Michael. The a missile from Starscream was zooming towards Michael when Terry jumped forward and transmuted a glass barrier. The missile impacted the barrier, exploding, but the barrier remained intact. The proximity of the explosion made Michael jump.

"Pay more attention, otherwise YOU are the ones needing help," replied Terry. Michael nodded and rallied the Agents to attack the Decepticons following a kinetic shell from a Defender tank hitting the mega Constructicon at the two giant wrecking balls.

* * *

Doug heard Eolhc's voice and turned back. Distracted, Aryan made a column appear from the ground and it hit Doug right in the stomach, causing him to fly off and land hard on the floor, dropping his weapon. Doug groaned and looked at Ingrid. Thinking of ways to get them out of the mess, he got up immediately and grabbed his sword.

"Hold it, Wanderer. Do you want to lose another one just because of your reckless actions?" said Aryan. Doug gripped his sword tightly, but remained still.

"The PCMSPS are with me, and I need you for my experiments. Surrender and they will be allowed to leave. Drop your weapon," continued Aryan. Doug stared at Aryan and then looked at Ingrid. Her eyes leered at him. He acknowledge her sign, and gripped his sword more tightly. Ingrid immediately reached her dagger and stabbed Elhoc in the knee. She staggered and fell, allowing Ingrid to piggyback Lydia away. Doug quickly lunged at Aryan and slashed him, but missed.

"Now!!" exclaimed Aryan. Out of nowhere, Deraj appeared and swung his Flashbar at Doug's head, knocking him out instantly. Ingrid pulled out her weapon, but was blinded instantly. Doug dropped his sword, and Aryan pulled his body into a plothole. Deraj then lifted Eolhc and carried her into the plothole.

When she recovered, PCMSPS soldiers were pouring into the hangar, training their rifles at her. She immediately pulled out her ray shield and the bullets began to rattle her shield. With her back at a wall and a comatose Wanderer, she couldn't move anywhere.

Suddenly, the Wanderers and the Agents made an appearance, cutting down all the PCMSPS soldiers. Terry made a glass barrier around Ingrid and Lydia while Rina, Maddie and Vespin drew out the swords and sliced through them. Michael and his Agents beat the crap out of the troops, throwing them into the air like ragdolls. When it was all over, Vespin rushed towards Ingrid and checked on Lydia.

"Lydia-nee-san! Lydia-nee-san!" exclaimed Vespin. Lydia was unresponsive, but alive. Then, Cheryl and her team of medics arrived and headed directly to Lydia. She checked her pulse and eye movement with her tiny torchlight.

"How's she?" asked Terry. Cheryl turned to him and replied.

"Bad case of poisoning. Also includes overdose of Twilight," said Cheryl before turning to the medical teams.

"Get her to the emergency ward immediately!" commanded Cheryl. The medical teams loaded her on the stretcher and rushed out to an awaiting chopper.

"Hang on there!" exclaimed Vespin as they all left to the awaiting chopper.

"Where's Doug? I need a word with him!" said Michael, his tone filled with anger. Then he heard sobs. It came from the new Agent, Ingrid. Michael rushed towards her and began asking question.

"Where's Doug?" asked Michael.

"Th...th...they t...tt...took him!" said Ingrid between sobs. Terry rushed towards Ingrid.

"Where's Doug?" asked Terry.

"She said 'They took him'," said Michael.

"You got to be shitting me," commented Terry.

"What?" questioned Michael.

"Lydia reported that they're planning to make character foils for the Wanderers," said Terry.

"So?"

"So, with Lydia alive, we can assume that they had her DNA and power, which is reading minds. If they took Doug's healing abilities and fused it into one, you're going to have a being that can read your moves and regenerate at the same time."

"Like a Sue or Stu?"

"Yes, but be prepared of it to be hyped up in other powers as well. We heard that they 'sucked' the 'essence' of some Sues and Stus at one point." Michael was shocked by this new development. Then his attention turned to the sobbing agent, Ingrid.

"What about her?" asked Michael.

"She'll be with us for a while. Doug is a big brother mentor to her, so she is shocked by this incident," replied Terry. Michael nodded. As the Wanderers began to leave, Terry gave Michael a cellphone.

"We'll keep in touch. Hopefully the Society will give its full support to get Doug back and destroy Aryan," said Terry. Michael nodded as his team of Agents return to the Library.

* * *

Insert Society Ending Here

* * *

Doug awoke and his vision was extremely blur. All he could make out was a dim glowing light hanging above him. Then a guy came into view, holding a very big syringe. Doug's vision then blacks out.


End file.
